


A very Supernatural Christmas Carol

by IslanderBib83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IslanderBib83/pseuds/IslanderBib83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel tells us what the Bible doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very Supernatural Christmas Carol

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by this Tumblr post http://megisalivedammit.tumblr.com/post/63966755203

“Uncie Gabe, tell us about Jesus and Mary! Daddy says you've been there.” Little Henry sat between his Dads, snuggled up in a blanket and sipping his hot chocolate after decorating the tree. Dean smiled softly at his son, holding his younger daughter, Claire, in his arms.

Gabriel shot Castiel a look, then nodded at his nephew’s request.

"Okay... So there was this girl, Mary. Your Grandpa totally had the hots for her..." Meeting Henry's asking look, he clarified, "He thought she was very beautiful and he liked her a lot. He actually got down hereon Earyh and talked to her and brought her flowers even though she already had a boyfriend."

"What did her boyfriend say ?" Henry asked.

"He didn't know at first. So one night, Grandpa stayed the night with Mary. When Grandpa got back to Heaven he was antsy for days until he finally confided in me and told me that Mary was with child and he felt bad because of Joey, Mary's boyfriend."

"Then why did Grandpa stay the night ?" Henry wanted to know.

"He just liked her too much and he wasn't really thinking. Sometimes Love makes you do foolish things." Gabe explained.

"Oh" Henry nodded and sipped more hot chocolate.

"So, we thought of what to do. And so I went down to see this girl and talk to her. Tell her who her secret lover had been and that she was now bearing a deeply holy child. She said she couldn't do that to her Joseph, said that he must never know that she lost her virginity before their wedding. So we made a deal, and I promised her no one would ever hear the truth about Grandpa's night with her."

“But that's lying" Henry protested.

"Um... I guess." Gabriel admitted.

“So what happened then ?" Dean cut in.

"One day Joey of course noticed that Mary was pregnant and he wanted to break up with her. So Dad sent me to him to tell him not to. I told Joey that Mary had been chosen, that God wanted humanity to feel closer to Him so He's sending His Son to earth. And I told Joey that he was chosen to raise the Son of God like his own."

"So you lied too ?" Henry frowned at his uncle.

“Not really.” Gabriel shrugged. “Your Grandpa did want Joey to be there for Mary's child. So it wasn't a real lie, you see?"

Henry frowned a bit more.

Gabriel sighed lightly. 

"Look, Honey, sometimes you have to do a bit of a bad thing to prevent a bigger, worse thing." Castielc steps in.

"Oh ok" Henry acknowledged.

"Thanks Bro." Gabriel smiled. "So, Joey and Mary stayed together. They went to Bethlehem when Mary was almost due, because the Romans who had occupied Isreal at the time wanted to do a mass registration of all the people and they had to go to the city they came from.

“It was summer and they were actually glad to stay in a stable out on the fields, because the rooms at the inns were small and super hot. So Baby Jesus was born in a stable. And to stay true to this little white lie he had me tell, Grandpa sent me to some shepherds in the area to tell them that the Son of God was born. And of course we were curious about this 'Brother' of ours too, so some of the younger Angels went with me," Gabriel glanced at Cas. “And we celebrated that little 'brother' of ours all night with singing and stuff.

"You were there too Mom ?" Henry asked looking up at Castiel.

Castiel nodded "Yes i was".

“So what happened after the party ?" asked Henry.

"Well, those shepherds I had visited had come over too, and the word spread and more people came. And they started calling him a King, and when Israel's king, Herod, heard of this newborn 'King' he got scared, because he didn't want anyone else but him to be king. And so he ordered that all newborn baby boys were murdered, hoping he'd get to little Jesus too by this. But I warned Joey and told him to take wife and kid and go running. So they fled to Egypt."

The young boy’s eyes went wide.

Gabriel swallowed. "Yeah, it had been horrible. We tried to stop the massacre , but by the time we had hundreds of little boys were already dead." The Archangel sighed deeply.

"Did Grandpa punish Herod?" asked Henry.

"Oh, of course. Uncle Luci's buddies took good care of him."

“What happened then ?" Henry asked on.

"Oh, pretty much what the Gospels say happened." Gabriel shrugged. "Mary and Joey raised Jesus together and also had several kids together. Jesus did go to the synagogue regularly and even as a young boy, he often preached there already. And when he was old enough, he went to wander the country and preach more people."

"Are we related to Jesus ?" Henry held his cup tight as he waits for his uncle's reply.”

"Yeah, we are.” Gabriel confirms chuckling. “ You can call him uncle Jay.”

The kid grinned.

"Mary still denies the night with Grandpa and Grandpa never went out without condoms again..." Gabriel finished.


End file.
